


Sweep in the New year

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, New Year's Eve, Starting Over, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco expected to ring in the new year by himself. Luna and her broom had other plans for helping him start over.
Series: Off the Pages [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Sweep in the New year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den's SlytherIn the New Year Fest
> 
> Prompt: Draco/Starting over
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49301402093/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

The only sound in the common room was the popping of firewood in the fireplace. It seemed a fitting way to start a new year.

Draco had been stunned by the losses he had suffered in the last six months. His parents were on trial, his future fortune was frozen, and he was back in school to finish his final year. It was New Year’s Eve, and he was having to start all over again.

Draco walked across the Slytherin common room to the small wet bar that Pansy had charmed up at the beginning of the term. Pulling out a crystal tumbler, he poured himself a generous portion of Ogden’s best. Raising his glass, he let his bitter toast float into the vast space of the underground room.“Here’s to a new year. May it be better than the last one.”

“Every new year is a chance to start over.” Luna’s quiet voice startled Draco. “Just have to get your mind and your house ready for it.”

“Bloody hell!” Draco dropped his tumbler and clutched his chest. “How did you get in here and what the hell are you doing sweeping at nothing?”

“Mother always said, sweeping the bad over the threshold keeps old events from repeating themselves.” Luna continued to sweep as she answered Draco. “The portrait hole was open, and I felt called to help someone. So, here I am.”

“Luna, you can’t just drop in and start sweeping someone else’s common room without an invitation.” Draco voice was barely a whisper. “What if I had not been presentable? What if someone cast a spell before they asked questions?’

“You would be surprised at how many houses leave their portrait holes open on New Year’s Eve.” Luna continued to sweep. “I always check the room before I step into a common room. Not my fault that you were not paying attention.”

“I left the bloody thing open because I am the only person in the house dorm right now. Everyone else had a home to go home to,” Draco grumbled as he paced in front of the fireplace. “I was not expecting any visitors or any need to visit anyone. I was bidding goodbye to this horrible year, so I could start fresh tomorrow.”

“Which is why you need me here.” Luna shrugged as she leaned on the broom handle. “I know how to sweep out a bad year and set the beginning of a better year. Your turn to sweep. Left to right and always towards the door.”

Draco could not believe that Luna was in the Slytherin common room and handing him a broom. “What will sweeping left to right and towards the entrance door have to do with starting over?”

"You have to sweep the bad aura out of your space to make room for better things. It doesn't do any good for me to sweep out your bad aura." Luna shrugged as she waited for Draco to take the broom. “If you want to get rid of your bad aura, you have to do the work.”

“There is no way this is going to work,” Draco grumbled as he took the broom from Luna. “Left to right. Left to Right. This is a bloody stupid way to start over.”

“Start by changing your attitude. Sweep your brain as well as the floor.” Luna grinned as sat on the sofa to watch Draco’s progress toward the portrait hole. “Try saying ‘Out with the old, in with the new’ as you sweep.”

“I’ll try anything at this point.” Draco continued to grumble as he moved away from Luna. “This had bloody well better work.”

Draco followed Luna’s directions ans was surprised to feel better by the time he reached the entrance. Leaning on the broom, Draco invited Luna to share another toast with him. “Okay, Lovegood. Raise a Glass?”

Luna flicked her wrist and two tumblers appeared in her hand. She handed one to Draco and raised the other, “To new years and new traditions.”

“To new years and new traditions.” Draco repeated and tapped his glass to hers. “Care to join me again next year?”

“I’ll bring the broom if you’ll bring the toast.” Luna smiled and stepped past Draco and out of the Slytherin common room. “Happy New Year, Draco.”


End file.
